Mon amour, je voulais te dire
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Pour remercier Harry, d'être dans sa vie, pour lui transmettre en mots les sentiments qu'elle ressent, Ginny lui écrit une lettre, pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressent à son égard.


**Cette fic a été écrite en l'honneur de mon amoureux, qui sait si bien m'aimer.**

* * *

_Harry, tu sais, je voulais te dire..._

_Au fond, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis que je te connais, mon coeur t'appartient. Et il en a toujours été ainsi, de toute façon. Mais là n'est pas l'important. L'important, c'est ce que cela comprend. _

_Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie au départ, et puis, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tu ne cesses de me couvrir des plus petites attentions. De celles qui font le plus de bien. _

_Que ce ne soit que de me payer une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, ces petits massages que tu m'accordes lorsque je rentre du boulot, à la fin de la journée, ou bien seulement de me tenir la main en public... Je tenais à te dire à quel point c'est apprécié. Je ne te le démontre pas toujours, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Mon amour pour toi est infini, le rouge me monte aux joues chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose pour moi. On pourrait pratiquement dire que je n'ai pas changé, haha._

_Mais au fond, c'est très différent. Car elles ne virent plus au rouge pour cause de gêne que j'ai face à toi. Elles virent au rouge grâce à cette honte que j'ai de ne pas toujours te rendre la pareille. On pourrait dire que je ne te mérites pas. Et on aurait raison. _

_Mais je t'aime, oui, et comment à part de ça ! Tout chez toi me fait craquer, et ce même après tout ce temps. Que ce ne soit que le contact de ma main touchant ta cuisse, ton souffle chaud dans mon cou ou bien encore ces petits regards que tu me lances lorsque nous ne sommes que deux ... Ça envoie une décharge électrique dans mon cerveau et ce, même après ce petit deux ans._

_Deux ans, et notre amour est tout nouveau. Je le sais, je le sens. Ça ressent dans ces petites attentions que l'on se porte, dans ces chocs électriques que l'on ressent au moindre contact. Ça se voit, et c'est tout. _

_"Ses yeux sont verts, comme un crapaud frais du matin, _

_Ses cheveux noirs, comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi,_

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres à mains nues."_

_Haha, je viens de tomber sur cette ébauche du poème que je t'avais envoyé, lors de notre première année. J'avais tant du te foutre la honte, surtout que c'était en message chanté hahaha. Bref. Je te le réécrivais ici car je suis certaine que ça t'a accroché un sourire, et puis bon. Il fallait bien que je me vante qu'au final, eh oui, tu m'as appartenu. Et c'est toujours le cas, j'en suis fière._

_Je t'aime, et puis bon, je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui, différemment qu'à notre habitude. Et je voulais profiter de cette petite lettre pour te dire de ne pas lâcher. Je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé peut être bouleversant, voire décourageant, mais garde la tête haute. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Tu n'es pas né en demandant de tenir le rôle que tu as tenu. Et il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, pour tout ce que cette histoire a causé. Écoute. Moi, je crois en toi. Tout le monde autour de toi croit en toi aussi. T'es le meilleur, et tu devrais y croire aussi. Tu as toujours su être là pour moi, pour nous, et ça, c'est un cadeau du ciel que tu sois si bon garçon. Je me considère sans doute comme la fille la plus chanceuse du monde, de t'avoir à mes côtés._

_Tu sais, chaque soir, je rêve à toi, à nous. Que tu sois là ou pas. Ça me fait du bien, ça me réconforte. Je souris toujours à l'idée de notre couple, qui prend de la beauté de jour en jour. Je rêvasse à tes lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, à tes mains douces sur mon corps, à la douceur de tes cheveux et à la profondeur de ton regard. Et puis, ça me fait du bien, de savoir que tout ça est réel._

_Merci Harry, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais surtout, merci d'exister. Je t'aime._

_ - Ginny._


End file.
